nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Kraken 1.1
Description Nature I shudder to think about what would happen if I found Battle Kraken RAD slithering around in my bathtub. I can just imagine it: I’m taking my bath, you know, everything’s normal, I’m making a Santa beard with bubbles on my face, and suddenly, I notice a small glowing patch of bubbles. I part the soapy suds with my fingers and BAM, I’m entangled in Battle Kraken’s tentacles! That’s it. I’m never bathing again. Then again, Nanovor only live in our Electrical grids... WHEW. That was a close one. Still, no matter where you see Battle Kraken RAD, you’ll always want to pee yourself just a little. Both gorgeous and frightening, Battle Kraken RAD will crunch its way to victory. Strategy Battle Kraken RAD is a great Nanovor to begin your battle with. Start off the battle by attacking with Tangler to swap-block the opponent, or start off with a Blue Spike to set up your other Hexites! For mid-game, Crunch is a useful cheap attack to finish off some Nanovor (and Battle Kraken will rarely take a hit as a finisher since it’s so fast!), or to just take that ever-useful chunk out of their life totals. If you pair Battle Kraken with some Magnamods in your swarm to do some heavy damage, you should be set! Splat File Be Prepared for the Block! One of Battle Kraken RAD’s main strategies is to tie down its opponents before its tentacles descend. So, be prepared! There’s no way to block the block, so make sure you play with a Nanovr that could survive it, like Plasma Locust 1.0, whose attacks range from cheap to expensive. That way, you never run out of EN while trapped! Use Some Heavy Damage! Start off with a cheap damage attack like Electropod 1.0’s Electroshock. Then, swap in your Gamma Stalker 2.0 to Phase Fang Battle Kraken. If Battle Kraken still hasn’t had enough, use swap your Electropod 1.0 back in to finish it off! Block it Back! Though Battle Kraken RAD is one tough Nanovor, even it won’t be able to survive being cornered in battle. Start off with your Storm Spinner 1.0 and use Crystal Trap to lock Battle Kraken down. Then, deal some heavy damage by using your Mega Scorpion 1.0 to play down a Red Spike, then swapping in Electropod 2.0 to make Kraken goo! Origins Dated Entry: Doc Zap 50 days 7 hours Surely Battle Kraken RAD must have been easily discovered by its brethren. Its sonic glow would most certainly illuminate the abyss where Battle Krakens tend to roam, catching the attention of the other Krakens. I can’t be certain, but even Battle Kraken 3.0, the most evolved of the family thus far, must fear the Battle Kraken RAD. While Battle Kraken 3.0 is more powerful, certainly, Battle Kraken RAD’s eerie appearance even has a chill running up my spine. Attacks Crunch|2E|44DAM A damage attack. Tangler|1E An attack that swap-blocks the opponent for this and the next round. Blue Spike|1E This Nanovor places an Override allowing your swarm to make a Blue Spiked attack. Evolutions Potential:N/A Current:Battle Kraken 1.1 Previous:Battle Kraken 1.0 Category:Wave 1